


En apesanteur

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Far from home - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love at First Sight, Or not, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sweet Quentin, first day at Stark Industries, inspirée par "En apesanteur" de Calogero, soft
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Une rapide histoire de votre rencontre avec Quentin Beck, avant qu’il ne soit viré, quand il était encore heureux à Stark Industries. C'est ton premier jour de boulot, tu arrives à te glisser dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referment...
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirée par cette chanson : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YI6k6VV9LHk

Pour un premier jour à Stark Industries, on peut dire que tu accumules les galères : ton réveil n’a pas sonné, l’un des boutons de ton chemisier préféré a sauté et tu as loupé le bus, t’obligeant à courir comme une folle tout le long du chemin. Une autre que toi verrait un signe criant de faire demi-tour et de ne jamais mettre les pieds dans la gigantesque tour mais tu tiens trop à ce poste, c’est ton rêve !  
Un rêve qui risque bien de ne jamais se réaliser si tu n’arrives pas à temps pour ton rendez-vous ! A peine le temps de passer ton nouveau badge, tu bondis déjà dans le hall en dérapant pour atteindre l’ascenseur le plus proche. Tu arrives à t’y glisser juste avant que les portes ne se referment, te permettant d’enfin reprendre ton souffle en t’appuyant contre la paroi vitrée. Tu récupères tes lunettes pour en essuyer la buée, quelle course, et dès le matin… 

\- Quel étage ?

Tu sursautes en étouffant un juron, tellement aveuglée par le stress que tu n’as même pas remarqué que quelqu’un d’autre occupait déjà la cabine. Le sang qui pulse dans tes oreilles commence à se calmer et tu te retournes, en sueur, probablement rouge, vers l’homme le plus séduisant que tu ais jamais vu. C’est bien ta veine… La bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l’eau, tu essaies de ne pas respirer trop fort en rassemblant tes idées mais tu n’arrives déjà plus à te souvenir de ce que t’as demandé ton voisin. Et merde, tu as l’air totalement stupide et lui, il doit sortir tout droit d’une gravure de mode. Quoique non, il a un badge comme le tien… 

Quentin te regarde haleter, ton visage rose traduisant combien tu es gênée présentement. Ta tenue, ta course effrénée, tu es sans doute une nouvelle recrue, une stagiaire peut-être, pleine d’enthousiasme. Lui-aussi devait avoir cet air ingénu en arrivant à Stark Industries et le voilà maintenant ingénieur sur l’un des projets les plus importants de ce siècle. Il te laisse patiemment récupérer avant de te reposer sa question, modulant exprès sa voix en un murmure sexy. Le fourbe, il ne t’aidera pas à retrouver contenance, c’est beaucoup trop amusant.

La question est anodine, pour ne pas dire totalement logique, mais son timbre est si charmeur que tu sens la terre s’ouvrir sous tes pieds, à moins que tu ne flottes. Non, comment peut-il te caresser rien qu’avec sa voix ? Les chiffres, les mots, tout se mélange dans ta tête et tu tires nerveusement sur ta chemise, remets en place tes mèches folles avant de répondre.

\- Vingt-huitième, s’il vous plait.

Tu dois avoir l’air d’une gamine, c’est affreux comme tu bégayes. Posément, comme s’il ne riait pas intérieurement de te voir si perdue, Quentin se penche pour appuyer sur le bouton, son bras frôlant le tien en dégageant un léger parfum. En se redressant, il te sourit, faisant apparaître de minces ridules au coin de ses yeux…quels yeux ! Bleus comme des aigues-marines et d’une douceur… C’est officiel, tu es morte, en route vers le ciel, en tête-à-tête avec un ange.

Brusquement timide, tu détournes le regard pour fuir les orbes azur et fixes résolument l’extérieur en attendant d’être libérée de la cage de verre. Beck t’observe discrètement, remerciant l’ascenseur d’être si lent en gravissant les étages. Maintenant que tu as repris ton souffle, tu es plutôt jolie avec tes joues roses et ta façon de mordre nerveusement ta lèvre en regardant partout sauf dans sa direction. En admettant que personne ne se joigne à vous dans la cabine, il veut bien que les secondes se changent en heures, que votre ascension s’arrête le temps d’apprendre à te connaître. Oui, il serait presque tenté par l’idée d’appuyer sur le bouton d’arrêt d’urgence, comme dans les films. Mais avant, il faudrait qu’il connaisse au moins ton prénom. 

Dans le reflet de la vitre, tu le vois passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger, le soleil y imprimant des nuances de feu et de miel. La cabine est spacieuse mais tu le sens pourtant tout proche, juste derrière toi à tel point que tu peux inspirer à ton aise ses effluves parfumées pour essayer de les analyser. Le silence gêné propre aux ascenseurs s’est installé et pourtant tu as l’impression de l’entendre te parler, sa façon seule de s’adosser légèrement contre la paroi avec décontraction est plus parlante que mille mots. Ton propre corps traduit tes pensées, tu ne te sens que trop bien réagir, alors même que tu gardes les yeux résolument tournés vers les chiffres qui défilent comme autant d’étages. Brusquement, ton premier jour de travail, son importante réunion avec l’équipe, tout ça semble bien lointain et insignifiant. 

Le calme posé de Quentin se dissout soudain face à son intérêt grandissant pour ta personne, ce serait vraiment trop stupide de te laisser échapper, de manquer une si belle occasion. Comme si de rien était, il étend ses longs doigts pour prendre délicatement ton badge et lire ton nom, imprimant un sourire sur ses lèvres en découvrant enfin ton patronyme.

\- Y/N…magnifique prénom.  
\- Merci…

Tu relèves les yeux en le remerciant, te rendant compte qu’il est bien plus proche que tu ne l’imaginais, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du tien. Lorsqu’il humecte rapidement ses lèvres, tu ne manques rien du mouvement de sa langue, de la fine barbe qui couvre ses joues. Le jeune homme se plonge avec plaisir dans tes yeux écarquillés et pendant un bref instant, il te sent sur le point de l’embrasser et lui de te rendre avec joie ce baiser. Mais déjà les portes s’ouvrent, l’étage maudit est atteint et le charme va être rompu. Si seulement vous aviez pu rester éternellement hors du monde, hors du temps, en apesanteur. Juste avant qu’il ne s’écarte, tu effleures sa main avec un sourire que tu n’espères pas trop maladroit, baissant les yeux sur son torse (oh my…) et son propre badge. 

\- Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance...Quentin. J’espère que nous nous reverrons.  
\- C’est certain. 

Il ne peut s’empêcher de te jeter un dernier regard séducteur, juste pour le plaisir de voir le rose monter à tes joues et tes yeux se mettre à pétiller de désir. C’est le cœur battant bien plus fort qu’à ton arrivée que tu sors de la cabine et salue une dernière fois cet homme aussi envoûtant que doux. 

\- A bientôt, monsieur Beck. Bienvenue à Stark Industries.

Tu pars en trombe avant de te rendre compte de ta bourde et ne deviennes mortifiée, avant que tu ne puisses l’entendre éclater de rire devant ta maladresse si adorable. Heureusement, vous vous reverrez bientôt, vous travaillez tous les deux au même endroit et ce pour probablement de longues années.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre où Y/N se pose beaucoup trop de questions, n’assume pas totalement d’avoir un crush et où la situation se résout grâce au pouvoir du deus machina après de trop long paragraphes de tergiversions

Au bout de combien de temps peut-on penser qu’un crush est sérieux ? Un jour ? Un mois ? Des années ? Ça fait seulement deux semaines et tu as déjà l’impression d’être une adolescente stupide qui glousse dans son coin. Vous vous êtes vu quoi, deux minutes, et il n’a pas quitté ton esprit depuis. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es devenue totalement obsessionnelle et que tu as été chercher son nom dans Google et tous les réseaux sociaux dans l’espoir d’en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, mystérieux employé de Stark Industries au sourire facile. Non, tu as posément tapé son nom en gardant totalement la tête froide et en te limitant au strict minimum, juste pour t’assurer qu’il n’était pas le fils d’un psychopathe recherché ou quelque chose dans le genre. De toute façon, qui pourrait te juger ? Tout le monde fait ça, c’est parfaitement normal. D’ailleurs, est-ce que lui a cherché à savoir qui tu étais ? Il a vu ton nom, il t’a peut-être cherché…merde, qu’est-ce que l’on peut trouver sur toi avec ton nom ?! 

La réponse est : beaucoup si l’on sait où chercher et quels pseudos tu utilises. Mais rassure-toi, l’homme que tu as croisé dans l’ascenseur n’est pas du genre à mobiliser toute une équipe pour connaître tes moindres secrets. Ce n’est pas que tu n’en vaux pas la peine, c’est qu’il préfère découvrir par lui-même tes goûts et ce que tu aimes, ce qui est plutôt flatteur quand on y pense. Avec une décontraction totalement de façade, Quentin s’est donc abstenu d’aller voir ton compte Facebook, Instagram ou autre, ce qui n’a pas toujours été facile tant l’information est devenue facile d’accès et un réflexe. En revanche, il était tout à fait normal et peu suspect qu’il enquête un peu sur toi à l’intérieur de l’entreprise, rien que pour savoir quel poste tu venais occuper lors de votre rencontre. Le service communication auquel tu appartiens désormais n’est pas du tout au même étage que lui, ce qui rend complexe des retrouvailles improvisées, mais Beck connait une ou deux personnes qui travaillent avec toi et pourraient donc l’aider à te revoir. S’il en avait envie. Ce qui n’est peut-être pas le cas. 

En admettant que tu souhaites retomber sur ce Quentin Beck -ce qui n’est pas dit- il faudrait réfléchir à comment t’y prendre mais aussi quoi lui dire. Tu sais, au fond, assez peu de choses sur lui. Comment un homme si séduisant peut-il être si peu bavard sur les réseaux sociaux ? Presque aucune photo, quelques posts sans grand intérêt, il n’a même pas l’air d’avoir des ex collantes ! Se pourrait-il que tu sois tombée sur un fantôme ? Je veux dire, un vrai fantôme qui hanterait les lieux à la recherche d’une bonne âme pour le libérer et l’aider à trouver la paix. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que tu joues le rôle de la fille extralucide dont il va finir par tomber amoureux alors même que vous n’appartenez pas au même monde et que vous allez tragiquement vous séparer car il doit aller vers la lumière ? A part ça, tu ne divagues pas du tout. 

Une chose est sûre : il y a de fortes chances que cet homme, comme une grande partie de tes collègues, prenne un café de temps à autre à la machine de son étage. Tu en es quasiment certaine mais tu ne peux pas vérifier en demandant à quelqu’un, ce serait trop suspect. Il est possible que tu sois déjà descendue, sous prétexte de visiter les lieux, pour établir un plan pour revoir « l’homme de l’ascenseur » mais tu ne l’as heureusement jamais croisé au détour d’un couloir, ce serait trop beau et en même temps très gênant. Oui, tu es le genre de personne à guetter un crush toute la journée et à te cacher le moment venu. Bref, sans oser te l’avouer, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps à penser à Beck et tes premières semaines de travail à Stark Industries te semblent un peu floues puisque tu passes la moitié de ton temps à élaborer des plans plus stupides les uns que les autres. Quoique non, tu penses en tenir un plutôt pas mal, il suffit juste de bien calculer ton timing. 

"C’est une question de minutage, il faut calibrer les hologrammes pour qu’ils ne se synchronisent pas tout en même temps. Si on réussit à faire ça, la microseconde où l’illusion disparaît ne sera pas perceptible." 

Quentin achève son briefing avec l’équipe et les félicite un à un pour leur travail car leur investissement est en train de payer : leur technologie holographique, le petit bébé de Beck, prend forme après des années de travail. Evidemment, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à penser, à revoir, à programmer mais ils seront bientôt en mesure de présenter leurs résultats à Tony Stark en personne. Rien que d’imaginer ce moment, l’ingénieur sent son pouls s’accélérer, ce sera absolument génial. Mais il n’est pas encore temps de crier victoire, il a d’autres projets sur le feu et il va d’ailleurs finaliser l’un d’eux. D’après des sources fiables, tu as l’habitude de prendre l’air sur l’un des balcons de ton étage à l’heure où tes collègues prennent leur pause-café. Il sera donc facile de t’approcher pour discuter et pour que ça ne soit pas trop étrange, il pourra toujours trouver un prétexte quelconque. Content de voir que tout se met en place, Beck prend ses affaires et rentre chez lui, réfléchissant à quoi te dire, quoi porter pour votre rencontre « fortuite ». 

Debout devant ta penderie, tu examines tes options pour demain. Il est hors de question que tu arrives sur ton 31, ce serait bizarre, mais tu ne veux pas non plus avoir l’air négligée lorsque tu tomberas sur Quentin « par hasard ». Tu ne devais déjà pas être à ton avantage, toute transpirante et essoufflée, à votre rencontre, il faut absolument rattraper une première impression désastreuse. En plus, quand tu as enfin pu ouvrir la bouche, tu as sorti une bêtise donc tu dois faire très attention. Attends…si ça se trouve, il te prend vraiment pour une idiote dégoulinante et il n’a absolument aucune intention de te revoir. Qu’est-ce qui te prend d’imaginer des scénarios pour discuter avec Captain Beau gosse ? C’est sûr, il va t’envoyer paître, s’il se souvient de toi. Prise de panique, tu t’assoies sur le sol en regardant tes vêtements éparpillés, toute ton excitation des derniers jours te semble brusquement ridicule. Comment tu peux te mettre dans un tel état pour un mec ?! Demain va être un fiasco total.

Abandonnez la mission, ça va être un ratage immense, un désastre atomique. Alors qu’il enfonçait simplement sa clef dans la serrure de son appartement, toute la confiance de Quentin s’est enfuie à toute vitesse pour le laisser en tête à tête avec M. Doute et Mme Inquiétude, un couple d’enfoirés si vous voulez mon avis. Le jeune homme n’a eu que le temps de jeter son manteau avant d’être assailli par des pensées pessimistes mais terriblement logiques. Pourquoi veut-il te revoir comme ça ? Tu l’as probablement oublié ou alors, tu t’es remise de la tension palpable dans l’ascenseur et tu le prends pour un bellâtre. Si ça se trouve, tu as déjà quelqu’un. Ou alors il ne va pas réussir à trouver une excuse valable pour être à ton étage et tu vas le prendre pour un harceleur. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’il se prendrait un râteau, il n’a pas toujours eu un visage si avenant et il lui a fallu bien des années pour respirer l’assurance. Evidemment que son plan ne va pas marcher, il n’est même pas réellement sûr de lui et talentueux, il joue la comédie. Tu vas t’en rendre compte immédiatement. 

Mais en même temps, il a envie de te revoir.  
Tu as envie de l’entendre de nouveau.   
Il n’arrive pas à chasser tes joues roses de son esprit.  
Ses yeux bleus t’obsèdent.  
Il a tellement aimé ta maladresse, ta fraîcheur  
Le souvenir de sa chaleur et de son parfum te revient à la nuit tombée.

C’est décidé, le plan sera mis en place et exécuté demain. Vous allez vous revoir. 

**  
Pour la 800ème fois de la journée, tu regardes l’heure sur ton ordinateur en battant nerveusement du pied sous ton bureau. Ta fébrilité n’échappe pas à ta voisine qui finit par pousser un soupir exaspéré en te tendant un dossier. 

"Je vais finir par t’étrangler si tu continues à t’agiter comme ça alors va faire un tour. Il faut déposer ce dossier à Denis pour valider des bons de commande, tu peux t’en occuper s’il te plait ?" 

C’est plus une injonction qu’une proposition mais tu acceptes avec joie, ça te permettra de t’occuper un peu l’esprit en attendant le moment fatidique. Encore une fois, qu’est-ce qui t’a pris d’élaborer un plan pareil ? Dans moins d’une heure, tu vas essayer de recroiser « par hasard » un type avec qui tu as à peine échangé deux mots et pourquoi ? Parce que tu as senti quelque chose, un courant passer ? Sans t’en rendre compte, ta démarche est devenue légèrement rageuse alors que tu avances dans le couloir, tu te calmes et lisses tes vêtements, espérons que tu ne transpires pas trop. Le temps de déposer le dossier et de taper un brin de causette, tu n’auras plus qu’à prendre l’ascenseur et arriver à temps. 

Quentin enfourne son troisième chewing-gum à la menthe, juste au cas où les deux autres n’auraient pas rendu son haleine fraîche. C’est totalement stupide si on considère qu’il va probablement boire un café en te croisant « fortuitement » mais on ne sait jamais. Toute la matinée, il a alterné entre la confiance du séducteur et des phases de doute intenses, l’empêchant totalement de se concentrer sur son travail malgré tous ses efforts. Evidemment, l’équipe avec qui il travaille a remarqué sa distraction mais ils ont préféré ne pas poser de questions. Quand Beck a quelque chose qui le travaille, il finit toujours par leur en parler, c’est un groupe d’ingénieurs assez soudé. Pour l’heure, Janice regarde le jeune homme vérifier que ses cheveux sont bien en place, qu’il n’a rien entre les dents, que sa chemise est accordée au reste de sa tenue. L’ingénieure a un regard attendri sur son collègue, surtout lorsque celui-ci file comme l’éclair après avoir proposé une pause d’une voix enjouée. Il a décidé d’être un peu en avance pour être sûr de ne pas te rater. C’est l’heure, ça y est, c’est enfin le moment. 

Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose d’important, lorsque deux personnes décident d’aller rejoindre l’autre à son étage au même moment, la probabilité qu’elles ne fassent que se croiser sans se voir est forte, très forte. Heureusement, je n’ai pas écrit toutes ces lignes pour vous offrir un fail. 

Les battements de ton cœur deviennent assourdissants en te rendant compte que le moment fatidique approche à grands pas. Oh la la, tout ce stress te donne envie d’aller aux toilettes, juste pour être sûre de ne pas avoir envie en pleine discussion, ce qui serait super gênant. C’est plus nerveux qu’autre chose mais tu préfères prendre tes précautions. Ça va aller, tu vas juste passer rapidement à ton étage avant de descendre à ton rendez-vous qui n’est pas un rendez-vous. Tes vêtements sont parfaitement mis, ton maquillage est impeccable. Tout va bien, tout va bien. Essayant de te calmer pour éviter d’avoir les mains moites, tu grimpes dans l’ascenseur en calculant une énième fois combien de temps il te reste pour rejoindre l’étage voulu, l’étage maudit. 

"Y/N ?"

Quentin te regarde avec étonnement alors que tu presses le bouton de ton étage, a-t-il pensé à toi si fort qu’il t’a invoqué dans la cabine ? L’ingénieur, d’ordinaire cartésien, se laisse caresser par l’idée tant les chances de vous croiser dans l’ascenseur étaient minces. Tu es d’ailleurs tout aussi surprise de le voir, comme si tu avais brusquement remonté le temps pour revivre votre rencontre. Le choc vous rend tous les deux muets pendant un bref instant, ce qui évite de sortir une banalité comme « oh, sacrée coïncidence ! » ou « tiens, mais quelle surprise ! ». N’osant pas encore croire à ce que vous voyez, vous vous regardez l’un l’autre en songeant à votre plan si préparé qui tombe à l’eau. Au fond, c’est comique et un même sourire commence à poindre sur vos visages, réchauffant l’atmosphère. Sa façon de remuer son pouce en cherchant ses mots t’avait manquée, le mouvement timide de tes yeux n’osant pas regarder trop longuement est toujours aussi séduisant.   
Votre nervosité s’effondre en même temps que vos projets, c’était bien la peine de réfléchir si longtemps et dans les moindres détails. Ne reste que l’amusement, mêlé d’une tension très agréable, comme si vous aviez deviné que l’autre avait eu la même idée. Quentin passe une main sur sa nuque, tu penches la tête sur le côté en rajustant une mèche, vous vous souriez toujours. 

"Dis…tu veux prendre un café ?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se voir au bureau est agréable mais vous avez envie de vous retrouver en tête à tête, loin de Stark Industries.   
> Ça tombe bien, tu as une petite idée.

Un café puis un autre et encore un autre, vous avez pris l’habitude de vous retrouver de temps à autre pour partager un moment complice. A présent, la glace est brisée et vous discutez plus librement, toujours heureux de croiser l’autre à la tour. Mais secrètement, vous désirez plus qu’une simple relation de collègues alors un jour, vous sautez le pas. Assise sur sa chaise et tournant au gré de ta fantaisie, tu regardes Quentin avec un sérieux feint.

« Et si on sortait ? On n’a pas encore passé de temps ensemble en dehors du bureau, ça pourrait être amusant. »

Sous la décontraction de façade se cache une épine d’appréhension mais tu tiens bon pour ne pas bafouiller ou revenir sur ta proposition. Juste pour ne pas donner l’impression de te courir après, le jeune homme marque un temps avant de répondre. Evidemment, il est ravi que tu fasses le premier pas car il songeait à une sortie depuis un moment déjà. Par jeu, il darde sur toi ses prunelles azur avec un sourire en coin, se penchant à ta hauteur. 

« Et à quoi penses-tu exactement ? »

Le monstre, il sait très bien quel effet son regard intense a sur toi mais tu joues l’indifférence et ne détournes pas le regard. A la place, tu te lèves pour faire une sortie élégante et mystérieuse après lui avoir lancé.

« Tu verras…Rejoins-moi devant la Tour à cinq heures tapantes. Interdiction d’être en retard »

Tu t’éclipses, regrettant presque de ne pas pouvoir faire de nuage de fumée, et espérant que ton idée ne va se révéler stupide. Tu en as peut-être trop fait dans le mystère, il va sans doute se moquer en découvrant ce que tu as en tête…tant pis, alea jacta est. En tout cas, Beck est très curieux de savoir ce que tu prépares et il essaie de ne pas trop y réfléchir pendant le reste de la journée même s’il élabore quelques théories. Il est fortement improbable que tu l’invites au restaurant, ça sonnerait trop comme un rencard et dîner à 17h semble un peu étrange. Un cinéma peut-être ? Vous avez eu l’occasion de discuter de certains films au cours des derniers jours alors tu as peut-être à l’esprit d’aller en voir un. Non, ce serait un peu trop classique. Tu comptes l’emmener en voyage improvisé pour le week-end ? Trop extravagant. La curiosité titille l’ingénieur mais il te fait confiance, ce qui n’est pas donné à tout le monde. 

Jamais deux personnes n’ont été aussi à l’heure, vous êtes en bas à cinq heures précises et si vous ne vous êtes pas une fois de plus retrouvés dans le même ascenseur, c’est que Stark Industries en compte plus de 108. Quentin est évidemment impatient d’en savoir plus sur ta surprise et te le fait savoir avec un regard insistant. 

« Patience, ce n’est pas très loin. Suis-moi. »

Tu prends les devants avec assurance comme si tu menais la parade alors même que ton idée ne te semble plus si folle à présent. Qu’importe, ça fait toujours un moment à partager et vous discutez tranquillement, jamais à court de sujets. Alors que vous marchez dans les rues, vos mains se frôlent et s’entrechoquent, résistant à l’envie de se tenir l’une l’autre pour ne pas vous perdre. Enfin, vous arrivez devant un bâtiment coloré dont l’enseigne au néon rétro laisse assez peu de doute sur l’endroit. 

\- Une salle d’arcade…  
\- Ça ne te plaît pas ? Je pensais que tous les ingénieurs étaient des geeks dans l’âme. 

Quentin lève un doigt pour t’arrêter, riant malgré lui alors qu’il te voit commencer à paniquer.

\- Alors d’abord, c’est un cliché. Ensuite, j’aime beaucoup ton idée.   
\- Ouf…

Tu laisses échapper ton soulagement qui n’échappe évidemment pas à ton ami, toute cette pression que tu te mets est adorable mais inutile, il serait ravi même si tu lui proposais un tournoi de tricot. A la fois désireux de te rassurer et excité, Quentin sourit en se dirigeant vers la porte, te prenant brièvement la main pour pénétrer dans la salle aux mille jeux. La soirée promet d’être grandiose. Plusieurs flippers, jeux de combat, Pacman, tout ça rutile sous la lumière de lampes électriques tandis que de vieux tubes se déversent dans des enceintes pour entretenir l’atmosphère. Vos mains se séparent et vous restez un bref instant songeurs, comme des enfants qui ne sauraient pas par où commencer. Finalement, c’est Beck qui choisit le premier jeu, te donnant un léger coup de coude pour aviser des sièges dans un coin de la pièce. Gigantesque sur le flanc de la machine, Mario vous fait un clin d’œil aguicheur.

« Une petite course pour se lancer ? »

Tu acceptes immédiatement, même si tu as plus l’habitude de Mario Kart sur d’autres consoles. Une lueur de défi passe dans vos yeux, vous allez sans doute être en compétition toute la soirée mais dans un esprit bon enfant, sans doute. Avant de lancer la partie, vous déversez votre monnaie dans une boite vorace qui vomit des jetons, précieux sésames dans cette caverne aux merveilles. Il est temps de donner une bonne leçon à ton ami, tu vas lui mettre des kilomètres dans la vue. Vous vous installez derrière le volant en plastique, le pied au-dessus de l’accélérateur, le temps de choisir vos personnages et vous voilà partis. 

\- Je maintiens que tu as triché.   
\- Utiliser un raccourci, ce n’est pas triché. Pousser ton adversaire, en revanche, c’est totalement de la triche.  
\- J’ai éternué…tu étais sur le chemin.

Vous vous disputez joyeusement comme des amis de toujours, vous poussant l’un l’autre en cherchant la prochaine machine sur laquelle vous affronter. Après la course, et si vous mettiez à l’épreuve votre sens du rythme ? Peut-être que ça vous soufflera l’idée d’aller danser dans une boite de nuit, ce serait amusant de voir comment se débrouille Quentin. Ce dernier est un peu réticent à s’essayer au « Dancing Stage Fusion » mais il ne se sent pas de te refuser quelque chose et accepte donc de grimper sur le sol coloré orné de flèches. Bon prince, il te laisse choisir la première chanson, une chanson plutôt connue qui colle bien à l’atmosphère rétro. Vos premiers pas sont plus qu’hésitants, qui aurait envie de se ridiculiser en remuant maladroitement ? Pour te motiver, tu fredonnes en essayant de suivre le rythme, la cadence accélérant au fur et à mesure. Gauche, droite, devant, gauche, derrière, ça demande une coordination que tu n’as pas vraiment mais en regardant sur le côté, tu te rends compte que Beck n’en a pas plus. Vous finissez par abandonner tout espoir d’avoir un bon score, ne regardant plus vraiment l’écran tout en bougeant. 

\- Monsieur Beck, vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal.  
\- Je vous retourne le compliment, Miss Y/N.

Vous vous regardez l’un l’autre en dansant, vous amusant même à échanger vos places. Enfin la musique s’arrête, une voix robotique vous félicite pour vos efforts alors même que vous n’avez pas été grandioses. A dire vrai, vous vous en fichez totalement du score, trop occupés à reprendre votre souffle et à rire. Tout cet exercice vous a donné faim, vous vous dirigez vers le fond de la salle pour acheter des snacks à partager avant de vous asseoir en tailleur contre un mur. Discrètement, tu jettes un coup d’œil à ton ami, occupé à observer la salle avec ses lumières au néon, ses bruits permanents de boutons que l’on presse et de musique aguicheuse. En tant qu’ingénieur, c’est peut-être un univers qui lui parle, tu ne sais même pas s’il a toujours voulu travailler dans -que fait-il déjà ? - les hologrammes. 

« Qu’est-ce que voient tes yeux d’expert ? »

Quentin sourit en sortant de ses pensées à mille lieux des pixels et des jeux d’arcade. Il songeait à toi, à ton rire en prenant les virages sur Mario Kart, à ta façon de prendre petit à petit de l’assurance sur le dancefloor. Mais il ne peut pas te dire ça alors il fait comme s’il étudiait la salle. 

\- Et bien, je vois…des boites, des lignes de code et des gens. Incroyable, non ?  
\- Impensable ! Dis, tu faisais partie de ces adolescents qui voulaient devenir concepteur de jeux vidéo ?  
\- Pas vraiment…J’ai commencé par travailler dans le cinéma, sur les effets spéciaux. Je n’étais pas trop mal dans mon domaine mais j’avais envie de plus, de créer quelque chose de concret.

Son visage s’anime alors qu’il parle de son passé, de sa passion pour la technologie, les jeux de lumière, illusions d’optique, effets numériques pour créer de toutes pièces une image ou un décor. Il garde néanmoins pour lui sa brève carrière en tant que cascadeur, il aura bien le temps de t’en parler plus tard. Après avoir fini votre repas improvisé, vous faites le tour des jeux, basket, palets et même les attrape-nigauds qui vous occupent un bon moment. La terrible machine à pince a raison de vos derniers jetons mais peu importe, Quentin s’est mis en tête d’attraper une peluche en particulier. Il s’acharne, peste, tempête contre le mécanisme qui refuse d’agripper le lot visé mais au final, il faut se rendre à l’évidence : il n’a plus de jetons. Compatissante, tu lui tapotes l’épaule en secouant ce que vous avez réussi à extirper des entrailles de la machine : une peluche très laide représentant un cornet de frites.

\- C’est pas grave, tu as déjà eu une belle prise. Tiens, ton trophée.  
\- Non, tu peux le garder.  
\- Je m’en voudrais de te priver de ton lot. Tu l’as gagné, tu le gardes.

Côte à côte, vous sortez au dehors, très surpris de découvrir que la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Le temps est passé à toute vitesse mais c’était un très agréable moment, vous n’avez qu’une envie, c’est de vous revoir pour un autre tête à tête. Pour l’heure, il vous faut vous quitter, au moins pour ce soir. Vos mains s’effleurent au moment de vous quitter mais rien de plus, vous rentrez chez vous, le cœur léger et heureux. En pénétrant dans ton studio, tu glisses la main dans ta poche et sens un jeton solitaire. Tu l’avais totalement oublié mais ça fait un joli souvenir. Tu te douches rapidement et te glisses sous les couvertures pour dormir mais le sommeil tarde à venir. Les images de la soirée passent et repassent dans ton esprit alors qu’un sourire stupide illumine ton visage. Tu serres un oreiller contre ta poitrine, enfouis ton visage dans le tissu en pensant à ton ami, à Quentin Beck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après une journée catastrophique, tu peux heureusement compter sur Quentin pour te réconforter

Les yeux fermés, tu te retournes une énième fois sur ton oreiller en guettant la sonnerie qui lancera le début de ta journée. En général, tu te réveilles à peine une minute avant que ton alarme ne se déclenche alors tu patientes. Et patientes encore. Le silence persistant commence légèrement à t’inquiéter alors tu tends le bras pour récupérer ton portable et regarder l’heure. 

« Putain de merde ! » 

Avec l’élégance d’une autruche mal réveillée, tu bondis hors de ton lit pour foncer te préparer en répétant combien tu es en retard tel le Lapin Blanc d’Alice. Pas étonnant que le réveil ne sonne pas, ça fait près d’une heure qu’il aurait dû te sortir de ton sommeil. Tu te brosses les dents d’une main en enfilant ton pantalon, regrettant de ne pas avoir plus de mains pour compenser ton retard. Pas le temps de prendre un petit déj, tu avales l’eau pour te rincer la bouche et attrapes tes affaires pêle-mêle avant de claquer la porte pour filer au bureau. Le temps de te rendre compte que tu as oublié tes clefs, il est déjà trop tard. 

Bon, cette journée a mal commencé mais tu es à présent en route pour la tour Stark, tu vas appeler un serrurier et tout ira bien. Chassant l’idée que tu aurais dû rester couchée, tu finis par atteindre le grand hall d’entrée et files à ton bureau pour une journée bien remplie. Histoire de te donner du courage, tu caresses le jeton près de ton ordinateur puis te mets au boulot. Les collègues te taquinent pour ton retard mais sans méchanceté, puis viennent les coups de fils, les échanges de mails, les rendez-vous à planifier, pause-café puis de nouveau des mails et ainsi de suite jusqu’à midi. Concentrée sur ton travail, tu n’entends pas les autres se lever pour aller déjeuner et il faut attendre que des doigts impatients viennent tapoter ton écran pour que tu acceptes de lever les yeux. Quentin t’adresse un sourire amusé, intérieurement ravi que tu ne sois pas encore partie à la cafétéria. 

\- Tu es toute studieuse aujourd’hui  
\- Et toi, tu as dû te dépêcher pour venir jusqu’ici, tu as encore tes lunettes.

Tu lui jettes un regard éloquent alors que ton ami rougit légèrement. Démasqué, il retire les lunettes qu’il met pour travailler et qui lui donnent un air sexy quoique tu ne lui diras jamais, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Beck se reprend :

« Si tu n’as rien d’autre de prévu, je me suis dit qu’on pourrait déjeuner ensemble »

La proposition tombe à pic, il est probablement la meilleure personne pour te remonter le moral après ce début de journée calamiteux. Tu acceptes donc d’un signe de tête et prend le bras qu’il t’offre galamment comme si vous étiez d’un autre temps. Bientôt attablés devant un repas aussi réconfortant que diététique (Miss Potts est très à cheval là-dessus), tu fais le récit à Quentin de tes mésaventures, cherchant moins à te faire plaindre qu’à l’amuser car plus tu y penses, plus tu trouves un caractère comique à la situation. Ton ami t’écoute sans t’interrompre même s’il ne peut s’empêcher de rire de temps en temps. 

« J’aurais adoré voir ta tête paniquée en sautant du lit, ça devait être drôle. »

Tu lui piques son dessert pour le punir, faussement vexée, avant qu’il ne reprenne après avoir réfléchi.

\- Pour compenser ton début de journée, je te propose d’aller prendre une glace dans ce parc que tu aimes bien. Tu pourras prendre autant de parfums que tu veux, c’est toi qui payes.  
\- Monsieur est trop bon… Rendez-vous à 18h devant la Tour ?  
\- Parfait.

Effectivement, passer un peu de temps avec Quentin t’aide déjà à te sentir mieux, il a vraiment un don pour mettre les gens à l’aise. En essayant de ne pas se laisser déborder par l’excitation, Beck te parle de l’avancée du projet sur lequel il travaille, les points qui sont encore à corriger, la bonne idée de Victoria Snow pour booster le système. Tu aimes bien le voir s’animer en parlant de son travail, cette invention lui tient tellement à cœur…et puis, son équipe a l’air d’être composée de gens très sympas, tu n’as eu l’occasion que d’échanger quelques mots avec certains d’entre eux mais ça a l’air d’être la crème des ingénieurs. 

La pause déjeuner finit bien trop vite à ton goût et vous vous séparer pour mieux vous retrouver plus tard. C’est regonflée à bloc que tu t’installes à ton bureau et tout ce que je peux dire, c’est que Beck n’est pas moins heureux d’avoir partagé ce moment avec toi. Intérieurement, il se promet de faire durer la promenade de tout à l’heure le plus longtemps possible, quitte à te payer une deuxième glace géante pour que tu restes un peu. Mais ce n’est pas encore l’heure, il a du travail cet après-midi et il s’y met avec sérieux, remettant sur le bout de son nez les fameuses lunettes qui t’amusent tant.  
18h15. Une pluie fine commence à tomber sur ta tête mais tu te refuses à bouger pour t’abriter, ne voulant pas manquer ton ami. Ce n’est pas un peu d’eau qui va te faire peur et tu tiens trop à ce rendez-vous. Tant pis si tu n’as pas de parapluie, ça t’amuse presque de sentir les gouttes autour de toi et puis tu sais que Quentin sera bientôt là. Dans le doute, tu jettes un coup d’œil à ton portable mais il est totalement déchargé, depuis une heure en fait. Impossible de prévenir ton ami, tu vas donc l’attendre tranquillement ici. 

18h40. La petite pluie s’est changée en averse glacée mais tu tiens bon, hors de question d’abandonner. Un esprit intelligent te dirait d’attendre dans le hall mais ce dernier est immense et vous avez l’habitude de vous retrouver devant une sortie en particulier. Douchée (LOL) par ce caprice de la météo, ta bonne humeur s’est enfuie et tu restes plantée sur le trottoir, les bras croisés, à te demander ce que tu as fait au ciel pour mériter une telle journée de merde. 

Le filet glacé qui coule dans tes cheveux s’interrompt brusquement alors que la toile d’un parapluie vient s’installer au-dessus de ta tête, tenu par une main charitable. Beck est essoufflé d’avoir couru pour te rejoindre mais surtout catastrophé de te découvrir trempée jusqu’aux os. Après un juron de circonstance, il entreprend de te frictionner d’une main en s’excusant platement pour son retard.

\- Je suis impardonnable, j’étais coincé sur un détail, un programme pour gérer la lumière, j'ai essayé de t'appeler et…tu peux me frapper si tu veux.  
\- N…non, c’est rien, c’est pas grave. 

Tu secoues la tête avec un peu trop d’énergie, aspergeant ton ami de gouttelettes, avant de te reculer avec un sourire forcé. Il n’est pas trop tard pour s’amuser. 

« Tout va bien, on peut encore essayer d’avoir des churros ou un autre truc au parc. Viens, suis la guide ! »

Tu tournes les talons avec une précipitation gênée et t’élances d’un air décidé…avant de glisser et de te ramasser lamentablement dans une flaque boueuse. Allongée de tout ton long, tu prends une ou deux secondes pour réfléchir à tes crimes passés, il faut au moins que tu ais été Staline ou Napoléon pour mériter une telle honte. Quentin ne rit absolument pas et t’aide à te relever, te gardant contre lui peut-être plus longtemps que nécessaire. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu incarnes le pathétisme et le jeune homme n’a pas l’intention de te laisser dans cet état. C’est donc avec un ton sérieux qu’il annonce un changement de programme :

\- Viens, je n’habite pas loin, on va te trouver des vêtements secs et, si tu es sage, je te ferai un chocolat chaud ou un thé.  
\- Non, ne t’embête pas, je vais juste…rentrer chez moi et mourir de honte.  
\- Tu as appelé le serrurier ?  
\- …merde.

Au moins, c’est décidé, tu vas devoir rester chez lui jusqu’à demain matin. Si tu n’étais pas si mortifiée par ta journée, tu te rendrais compte que tu vas dormir chez l’homme qui te plaît de plus en plus mais la honte est pour le moment trop présente dans ton esprit. Avec une moue renfrognée, tu le laisses te guider jusqu’à son appartement, serrée contre lui sans t’en rendre compte. Tu vas te reprendre et arrêter de faire la tête d’ici quelques minutes mais pour le moment, tu t’amuses à râler un peu tout en marchant. 

\- Quentin…  
\- Oui ?  
\- T’as jamais l’impression que l’univers entier se ligue pour te faire passer pour une grosse merde ?  
\- Si tu savais…

Tu fronces les sourcils et lèves le nez vers lui, curieuse.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Non rien, il est encore trop tôt pour les anecdotes d’enfance tristes à pleurer, tu n’as même pas encore vu mon troisième téton. 

Vous éclatez de rire même si une même pensée vous traverse l’esprit (« Quentin vient-il de te proposer de le voir nu ?! ») alors que vous arrivez devant l’immeuble de l’ingénieur. Tu réprimes une remarque taquine le temps de voir à quoi ressemble son appartement mais une fois le seuil franchi, tu ne résistes pas.

« Ah oui, tu frises la pauvreté… »

Personne n’osera dire que Tony Stark paye mal ses employés, l’appartement est immense, décoré de façon assez moderne sans être froide, rien à voir avec ton petit studio. Ce qui te frappe le plus, c’est l’immense baie vitrée qui constitue l’un des murs du salon et qui donne sur New York.

\- Je t’imagine tellement devant cette vitre, à boire un scotch en élaborant des plans de conquête du monde.  
\- Les pieds posés sur une bâche en plastique à côté du cadavre de ma dernière victime ?

Quentin te glisse un regard complice et t’aide à te débarrasser de ton manteau qui colle après toute cette pluie. Ta (sublime) chute dans la boue a ruiné tes vêtements, ils sont bons pour un petit passage par la machine à laver. La difficulté maintenant que vous êtes à l’intérieur, c’est de te pousser vers la douche sans que ça passe pour un scénario pervers. Déjà tu réprimes un frisson en croisant les bras sur ta poitrine pour te réchauffer un peu, te donnant une contenance en regardant les lieux. Ce n’est pas totalement rangé mais tu ne vois pas trainer de magazine de charme ou autre objet fortement compromettant donc c’est déjà pas mal. 

« Je vais nous préparer une boisson chaude, tu as les lèvres bleues. Hum…je m’engage à rester dans la cuisine donc tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux. Il y a un verrou, à l’intérieur. »

Son désir de te rassurer sur ses intentions te touche et tu souris, consciente que tu as effectivement besoin de te rincer un peu (tu as de la boue dans les cheveux, c’est dire). Puisque tu dois passer la nuit ici, autant être propre. 

« J’ai toute confiance en toi pour ne pas essayer de voir les tentacules qui constituent mes jambes et j’accepte donc ta généreuse proposition. »

Tu es prise d’une envie folle de l’embrasser pour le remercier, même juste sur la joue, mais tu te retiens au dernier moment, te contentant d’effleurer son bras avant de le suivre vers la salle de bain. Quentin fouille dans ses tiroirs pour te trouver des vêtements confortables mais qui ne soient pas trop grands. Vous ne faites pas vraiment le même gabarit mais s’il te donne ça…ou ça peut-être.

« Oh non, je suis tombée sur tes lectures érotiques. Argh, mes yeux… »

Avec de grands cris, tu fais mine d’être aveuglée en brandissant des magazines d’ingénierie à la couverture vernie représentant de la technologie de pointe ou encore Tony Stark. Toi-aussi, tu lis dans ton bain ou en te brossant les dents alors tu peux difficilement juger. Beck te tape mollement la tête avec un t-shirt qu’il dépose sur le lavabo avant de se retirer.

\- Je te laisse, ne vide pas toute l’eau chaude.  
\- Promis. 

La porte se referme, vous séparant alors même que vous continuez de penser l’un à l’autre. Quentin va dans la cuisine pour préparer à boire mais malgré tous ses efforts, son cerveau ne cesse de t’imaginer dans la salle de bain, l’eau ruisselant sur tes membres transis et…merde, il est en train de renverser le thé ! Tu es simplement une amie à qui il a prêté sa douche, ce n’est pas le moment de fantasmer ou de divaguer, ce ne serait pas correct. Peut-être parce que pendant longtemps aucune femme ne l’a approché, ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu’il a un bon fond, Beck est respectueux et tâche de le rester en secouant la tête pour repousser au loin les pensées mal venues. Ne reste qu’un sentiment de joie à l’idée de te garder avec lui un peu plus longtemps que prévu. 

Comme promis, tu te nettoies rapidement pour économiser l’eau chaude, même si tu es bien obligée de te laver les cheveux. Lorsque tu sors de la cabine, c’est enveloppée d’un agréable nuage de vapeur sentant bon le gel douche « pour hommes ». Tu sèches sommairement ta chevelure en récupérant les vêtements soigneusement pliés, tu vas sentir comme Quentin… Le tissu confortable a quelque chose de réconfortant après tes fringues mouillées, tu prends le temps de te regarder dans le miroir en te demandant si ce t-shirt te va bien, est-ce qu’il est important pour son propriétaire, est-ce qu’il le porte souvent. Le jogging est un peu long mais élastique, il faudra juste éviter de marcher dessus. Te voilà maintenant prête à rejoindre ton ami, moins morose maintenant que tu as pu chasser la boue de sur ta peau. Comme prévu, tu trouves Beck sur le canapé avec deux tasses fumantes. Tu ne le sais pas mais il a eu le temps de faire plusieurs tours de l’appartement pour trouver le meilleur endroit, la pose la plus naturelle pour ton arrivée. Il t’accueille avec un sourire, t’invitant à le rejoindre pour achever de te réchauffer et de rattraper cette journée pourrie. 

\- Merci pour la douche, ça fait du bien…  
\- De rien. La prochaine fois que tu te prends une averse ou que tu es enfermée dehors, tu sais où aller.

Tu poses tes mains en coupe autour du mug, inspirant le parfum sucré avant de boire quelques gorgées. Au dehors, le soleil est en train de décliner, colorant de mille teintes le ciel new-yorkais : rouge, orange, violet, rose…magnifique. Vous passez un petit moment sans parler, admirant simplement la vue à travers la baie vitrée, tranquilles. Soudain, un bruit de sonnette vient briser votre quiétude. 

« J’ai commandé des pizzas pour ce soir. La prochaine fois, je les ferai moi-même mais je me suis dit que ce serait un menu sympa » 

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules d’un air détaché alors que ton visage s’illumine et que tu te penches pour presser sa main. 

« Quentin, tu es un génie. »

Tu te précipites dans l’entrée, tes pieds nus dérapant sur le parquet tandis que tu attrapes ton porte-monnaie d’une main pour payer le livreur mais ce dernier secoue la tête, le paiement a été fait en ligne. Trop prévoyant ce Beck. Il ne te reste qu’à réceptionner la commande et à remercier l’étudiant qui repart pour continuer sa tournée. Le carton est brûlant sous tes mains mais le parfum de pizza suffit à te mettre l’eau à la bouche, tu as décidément des plaisirs simples. L’ingénieur te regarde revenir tout en attrapant des assiettes, tu es atrocement jolie et il sent encore la chaleur de ta main sur la sienne. Avec toi dans l’appartement, sa soirée promet d’être lumineuse. Quelques heures plus tard, les boites sont totalement vidées et vous avez soigneusement gratté le fromage sur les bords. Installés l’un contre l’autre sur le canapé, vous avez fini par vous assoupir à moitié devant une émission TV après avoir longuement bavardé en mangeant. Moins discrètement que tu ne le souhaiterais, tu étouffes un bâillement en rajustant ta position contre l’épaule de Quentin qui n’est pas plus alerte. 

« Je crois qu’on ferait mieux d’aller se coucher, y a école demain »

L’ingénieur se redresse et fait craquer sa nuque, ramasse les assiettes pour aller les nettoyer. Pendant ce temps, tu jauges le canapé sur lequel tu vas passer la nuit, large et confortable. Ce n’est pas trop mal mais ton ami semble ne pas être d’accord. Visiblement embarrassé, il se gratte la barbe en regardant le sofa. 

« Je n’ai pas de plaid à te donner si tu dors sur le canapé. Mieux vaut que l’on partage le lit. »

La formulation était maladroite mais il n’a pas trouvé mieux. Evidemment, tu t’y opposes poliment en t’allongeant sur les coussins pour indiquer que ça te convient très bien de dormir ici, même sans couverture. A vrai dire, Quentin n’a pas de mauvaises intentions et il compte bien s’éclipser pour prendre le canapé une fois que tu seras endormie. C’est juste qu’il ne veut pas que tu attrapes froid avec tes cheveux encore humides. Il résiste donc à l’envie de te prendre sur son épaule pour t’emmener dans la chambre, préférant te convaincre. 

\- Je refuse que tu ailles crier partout que je t’ai laissé geler dans le salon.  
\- Ce n’est vraiment pas la peine de t’embêter, je suis très bien ici, inutile de bouger.  
\- Je serai sur le bord du lit, en tout bien tout honneur.  
\- Non, vraiment, le canapé ira très bien.  
\- C’est un très grand lit de riche qui adore rouler tout seul sur ton matelas…

La dernière remarque a le mérite de te faire sourire et tu cèdes avec un soupir dramatique. Après tout, il ne se passera rien cette nuit et tu as bien envie de tester ce lit « de riche ». Beck est ravi et part dans la chambre pour tout préparer. Il se retrouve bientôt avec une taie d’oreiller dans chaque main, hésitant entre la soie et le coton. Discrètement, il installe celle qui te conviendra le mieux, même s’il fera comme si cette marque d’attention n’en était pas une. Tu le rejoins, presque déçue de ne pas trouver de poster ou d’élément compromettant. De toute façon, tu es trop fatiguée pour mener ton enquête alors tu te contentes, pour ce soir, de t’installer sur le bord du lit.

Effectivement, il est spacieux et moelleux, une véritable invitation à s’étendre. Alors même que vous avez tous les deux l’intention de vous installer à un bord du matelas, vous vous retournez l’un vers l’autre pour discuter encore un peu. La fatigue vous enveloppe peu à peu et les silences s’allongent, vos yeux menaçant de se fermer pour de bon. Sans que vous puissiez expliquer comment, vous vous êtes rapprochés au fur et à mesure, jusqu’à pouvoir sentir le souffle de l’autre sur votre visage. Tu exprimes le fond de ta pensée d’une voix molle :

\- Tu sais ce qui manque dans ton appart ?  
\- Non…quoi ?  
\- Un chat…

Quentin sourit, ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée, ça mettrait un peu de vie. Il aimerait bien un chat…peut-être que ça te pousserait à revenir ici de temps en temps. Pour l’heure, un bâillement vous secoue tous les deux et vous vous endormez comme des masses, vous installant dans les bras l’un de l’autre sans réfléchir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même quand tu hésites à sortir t'amuser, ton ami trouve toujours le moyen de te remonter le moral et entre fous rires et ridicules, vous passez un bon moment.

A la suite de cette nuit-là, vous prenez l’habitude de passer plus de temps ensemble, vous retrouvez parfois chez l’autre pour une soirée télé ou juste pour boire un verre. Il y a entre vous cette alchimie encore mal définie, chargée d’une douceur et d’une décontraction qui se fissure peut-être parfois quand il te sent te serrer contre lui, quand tu t’attardes un peu trop sur le dessin de ses muscles. Vous apprenez à vous connaître à votre rythme, sans poser de mots mais il est certain que vous n’êtes pas que des collègues. Les festivités de la fin de l’année arrivent en même temps que les saisons froides, les arbres perdant lentement leurs feuilles pour colorer les rues de New York dans des tons fauves et or. 

Le mois d’octobre s’écoule et une date en particulier ne cesse de revenir dans ton esprit pour danser la gigue. Tu roules et déroules un prospectus ramassé dans un supermarché, te demandant si tu as vraiment envie d’aller fêter Halloween, perdue dans une foule d’inconnus. Tu adores te déguiser et l’idée de danser toute la nuit est plus que réjouissante mais ce sera la première fois que ta meilleure amie n’est pas disponible et tu n’es pas sûre d’avoir le courage d’affronter la foule sans elle. Finalement décidée à ne pas y aller, tu jettes le papier dans la poubelle et travaille aussi sérieusement que possible jusqu’à l’heure de ta pause. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois totalement concentrée l’après-midi mais tu parviens à répondre à quelques mails, à faire quelques petites choses par-ci, par-là alors c’est déjà un succès. Alors que tu fixes l’écran de ton ordinateur sans plus parvenir à produire une pensée construite, un petit pop-up s’affiche en bas de ton écran, annonçant habituellement tes rendez-vous et missions de la journée. Or, il y a simplement écrit « Shopping avec le merveilleux Quentin ». 

« C’est programmé dans une heure…qu’est-ce qu’il manigance encore ? »

Imaginant déjà son air de conspirateur, tu te retiens de lui envoyer un message pour qu’il s’explique, laissant le temps filer en te demandant ce qu’il mijote. Du shopping ? Aurait-il besoin d’une nouvelle chemise ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que le projet avance bien ? Ou alors il cherche une excuse pour se déshabiller ? Précisément une heure plus tard, l’ingénieur arrive avec son manteau sur le bras, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice alors qu’il commence à ranger tes affaires à ta place. Ce côté impatient te fait rire intérieurement même si tu fais mine de bougonner pour la forme en mettant ton écharpe, n’étant pas assez rapide pour attraper ton manteau avant qu’il ne le fasse, t’aider galamment à l’enfiler pour le plaisir de jouer les gentlemen devant tes collègues. Beaucoup disent que tu as de la chance de fréquenter un tel homme, tu le sais mais pas pour les raisons qu’elles s’imaginent. Vous quittez le bureau et tu donnes un léger coup de coude à Quentin pour lui tirer les vers du nez. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? Une sortie shopping ? Pour acheter quoi ?  
\- J’ai vu ça dans ta poubelle et je me suis dit que l’on pourrait y aller ensemble.

Il te tend le prospectus froissé et tu te mords la lèvre pour ne pas lui demander ce qu’il faisait à fouiller ta poubelle comme un raton-laveur. Ainsi donc, il envisage d’aller à une soirée en ta compagnie ? Voilà qui est intriguant, mais très gentil et ça te réchauffe le cœur même si tu te demandes si c’est une bonne idée. Le connaissant, il va sans doute arriver avec un costume le mettant en valeur, quelque chose de sexy qui attirera les regards. Ou alors il est du genre jeu de mots ? Le doute subsiste. 

« Ce serait l’occasion de faire la connaissance de mon équipe, ils aimeraient bien venir aussi mais je te promets qu’ils ne sont pas trop bizarres et qu’ils sont à la fois gentils et pas trop envahissants. »

Ah tiens, ses collègues seraient de la partie ? Tu es un peu curieuse de savoir qui ils sont, tu les as déjà aperçus à la cafétéria mais vous n’avez jamais eu l’occasion de bavarder. S’ils sont comme leur chef de projet, la soirée promet d’être amusante. Tu hoches donc la tête pour montrer que tu es d’accord, suivant ton ami qui marche directement jusqu’à une boutique d’accessoires et déguisements, le genre où l’on ne rentre que pour des occasions très spéciales. Pour être honnête, tu as beau avoir beaucoup pensé à la soirée, tu n’as aucune idée de quel costume faire alors tu es en quête d’inspiration. Quentin salue le vendeur avec un grand sourire avant de se diriger du côté des tenues, examinant avec un grand soin chaque option accrochée à un cintre ou exposée dans un sac en plastique. Il faut dire que petit déjà, il était très sérieux en ce qui concernait Halloween, passant des heures dans sa chambre à fabriquer un costume comme une maison avec des fenêtres et une cheminée où glisser les bonbons (peu pratique pour se déplacer mais il avait reçu beaucoup de compliments). 

\- Tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu veux ? Référence ciné, personnage horrifique ?  
\- Pas vraiment mais je suis sûre que tu vas ressortir avec quelque chose de moulant genre Rocky Horror Picture show.  
\- Dans le style Dr. Frank n Furter ? I’m just a sweet transvestite…  
\- Non, je pensais à la créature, idiot !

Tu éclates de rire en essayant de chasser l’image d’un Beck en résille et guêpière en cuir, même si ton idée de petit slip doré n’était finalement pas plus sage. De toute façon, ton ami semble très intéressé par une boîte qu’il te montre avec un rire qui te fait te demander s’il est sérieux ou non. Un costume de dinosaure gonflable ? Ce n’est absolument pas ce à quoi tu t’attendais. Il ne peut pas y penser, ce serait atrocement complexe de bouger avec et puis on ne verrait même pas son visage. Mais rien que pour le voir s’agiter avec de petits bras, tu es prête à l’acheter, ce déguisement. 

« Sexy…Jurassic Beck… »

Puisque vous venez seulement d’arriver, ton ami se décide à reposer la boîte avant de poursuivre son chemin, dénichant quelques guirlandes qui conviennent mieux pour de la décoration que pour un véritable costume. Peut-être que vous êtes dans la partie « maison », tout simplement, ça expliquerait l’accumulation de squelettes en plastiques et autres fausses toiles d’araignée. L’air de rien, tu déposes une ou deux petites choses dans ton panier, c’est toujours amusant de décorer ton appartement et puis comme tu vis seule, tu peux laisser les guirlandes toute l’année si ça t’amuse. 

\- Alors dis-moi, comment ça se passe votre projet d’hologrammes ?   
\- Plutôt bien, on avance et il faut dire que Gutes a eu une bonne idée pour améliorer la rapidité d’analyse des données. Je crois que tout le monde a hâte de présenter le projet à Stark pour le rendre plus concret encore. Même si c’est lui qui choisira le nom, ça reste notre trésor, l’œuvre d’une vie…  
\- Si jeune et parlant déjà comme un vieillard…

Quentin te pousse avec une exclamation faussement outrée, te faisant t’appuyer contre une étagère alors que tu lui lances un regard taquin. Tu sais combien ce travail compte à ses yeux, il lui arrive de passer de longs moments à te parler de chaque détail, avec des gestes, des schémas et surtout des étoiles plein les yeux. Même s’il prétend le contraire, tu sais qu’il n’y a pas que la richesse et la célébrité qu’il vise à travers ce projet, il y a bien plus. 

Ton regard tombe sur un objet parmi d’autres et tu l’attrapes dans un moment de folie avant de déclarer haut et fort que cette année, tu seras un astronaute. Puis tu enfonces un bocal à poissons sur ta tête avant de te rendre compte que c’est terriblement stupide. Pendant une minute, l’ingénieur te regarde avec surprise avant de voir dans tes yeux que tu es maintenant coincée. C’est plus fort que lui, il explose de rire, se tenant les côtes en essayant de tirer sur le globe pour te dégager. 

\- C’est pas possible d’être aussi bête, regarde-toi ! Hahaha….arrête de gigoter, je vais t’aider. Mais quelle andouille !  
\- Arrête de rire et aide-moi, bon sang ! Je ne veux pas mourir de façon aussi stupide !

Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de faire une chose pareille ? Tu peux respirer mais ton souffle crée de la buée sur la surface polie et on ne peut pas dire que le bocal sente très bon. D’un pas lent et fatigué, le vendeur arrive et exerce une torsion sur l’objet avant de réussir à libérer ta tête, rouge de honte et les cheveux en bataille après cette aventure. Evidemment, avant que tu ne puisses voir clair, tu as aperçu la lumière d’un flash, Quentin ne pouvait pas résister à l’envie de prendre une photo. L’enflure. Tu te confonds en excuses auprès du vendeur qui hausse les épaules.

« Si vous saviez combien de fois ça arrive, les enfants passent leur temps à ça…Faites attention. »

Essayant de ravaler ta fierté après avoir été comparée à un enfant, tu passes une main dans tes cheveux, toujours écarlate après cet incident. Sans même regarder le visage hilare de ton ami, tu sais qu’il va te rappeler cette honte pour le restant de tes jours. Il faut dire qu’il est toujours en train de rire, essuyant rapidement une larme au coin de son œil avant de passer un bras autour de tes épaules. 

« Allez, c’est pas grave, il y a plein d’autres métiers qu’astronaute. Mais quelle idée de mettre un bocal sur ta tête, c’est un coup à finir étouffé ! »

Le temps de retrouver ta contenance, vous finissez de faire le tour du magasin pour ensuite passer à la caisse, tu ne pouvais pas repartir sans avoir acheté quelque chose après ce qui vient de se passer. Il complimente ton idée de déguisement et tu souris, te serrant brièvement contre lui alors que vous sortez dans la nuit.

\- Merci, je pense que ça peut être sympa. Toi, tu n’as pas pu résister à l’envie de cumuler référence geek et costume sexy.  
\- Que veux-tu, je suis un ingénieur et je suis beau, il faut que je mette en valeur chacune de ces qualités. Tu veux manger un morceau ?  
\- Chinois ?  
\- Vendu.

Vous partez bras dessus bras dessous en bavardant, toujours heureux d’être ensemble et discutant déjà avec animation de la soirée d’Halloween où tu pourras rencontrer l’équipe de Beck. Il n’a aucun doute sur le fait que Janice t’adore, de même que nombre de ses collègues et toi, tu es curieuse de faire la connaissance de sa presque-famille. Vous allez bien vous amuser, comme toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté !  
> Le chapitre est court mais c'est pour mieux vous laisser imaginer votre propre costume ainsi que le sien.   
> D'autres moments arriveront, ils sont déjà tous prévus depuis looooongtemps, il faut que je trouve le temps et la motivation pour les écrire.   
> Bisous ^^


End file.
